Dear Journal
by lulamae-golightly
Summary: Daria's journal entries during her college years.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As always, Daria belongs to MTV. This is set after her and Jane's high school years.**

Journal,

Today I moved into my dorm. My roommate's name is Kristen, and I guess she's okay. She's the tall, brunette type with huge boobs. Hopefully I'll stay out of her way and she'll stay out of mine.

I have to admit it's a little weird, being so far from home. The plane ride was long, but Jane was with me, even though she slept most of the time. My mom cried when we said goodbye at the airport, and Trent hugged me and told me to take care of Jane.

When I got unpacked, I sat down in the courtyard and watched other students doing their thing. The sun was setting and it was still really hot. From my observations, some of my classmates are going to be total morons, but some don't look too bad.

It's almost midnight and I have class in the morning, so...bye, I guess?

~Daria


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This entry is set the day after. Daria belongs to MTV.**

Journal,

I just got off the phone with Jane. Her first day was good, and I guess mine was too. The classes weren't really "classes", just the teachers explaining their expectations for this year. Blah blah blah.

For lunch, I just ate some salad in my dorm. I thought of mom and dad and Quinn back home (note to self: attempt to call them sometime as promised), and for some reason I thought of Trent, too. He's all alone now, and that's kind of weird to me. I mean, it was always the Lane siblings. Always Jane and Trent, but now it's just him, and for some strange reason I feel myself worrying about him. I got over my crush, I suppose, and I'm proud of myself for doing it. But ever since I broke up with Tom, my mind tends to drift to him, usually out of worry.

Sometimes I wish my brain would just shut up.

~Daria


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Set a week after the previous entry. Daria belongs to MTV.**

Journal,

I'm going out for pizza with Jane tonight to celebrate surviving the first week of college. Thank God for Saturdays. More later.

The pizza was good-though I think the place in Lawndale is better. Jane said her first week was good, but I could tell just by looking at her eyes she was exhausted. In the middle of our conversation her phone rang. It was Trent, checking up on her. He's just about as worried for her as I am. She really did work her ass off to get into BFAC (with a lot of pushing from me, too), and I hope she's glad to be there. It really is going to be weird not seeing her as often as I used to.

~Daria


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Set about mid-week. Daria will** **always belong to MTV.**

Journal,

It's only halfway through the second week of college, and I've got so much work to do. I guess I shouldn't be complaining, it'll get worse. And I still have three more years.

My roommate's got a boyfriend, and his name is Tom. He's not the Tom I once dated, and they look a lot different. It's still weird. Plus, she talks about him all the time, not knowing about my Tom.

Ew. Did I just write that? "My Tom"? I never wrote that. He's no one's Tom.

Anyway, it's still weird. I wonder how long they'll stay together...(they've apparently been together for a year and eight months.)

Ew.

~Daria


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: First of all, thanks for the reviews! I am planning to start making the chapters a little longer, as suggested. Thanks again.**

**This entry is set about three weeks later (so around the second week of October). Daria belongs to MTV.**

I have to say, even though it kicks my ass, I really like my creative writing class. Yeah, there's some annoying kids and the teacher likes to assign a lot of homework, but it's a really nice class.

Writing is kind of how I get my comfort fix, I suppose. After Tom and I broke up I poured myself into this long and horrible story that I ended up deleting. But if writing it didn't help me, I don't know what did. I used to write about Trent, too, embarrassingly enough.

Sometimes I feel like I don't know what to do with my feelings. The mask I wore when I was in high school-and I suppose I still wear today-basically caused me to never express anything (mostly, anyway). But some days I want to feel. Feel more. I want to fall in love, I want to scream and laugh and cry. But I also want to stand firm on what I believe in, and not let people in. People are just so likely to disappoint you, that I'd rather not take the risk. But then again, once I allowed myself to open up to Jane, I felt a little better. It's almost always been a negative experience otherwise.

Was it Anne Frank who wrote that she felt like a bundle of contradictions? Because I know exactly how she felt.

~Daria


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Set around the end of October. Daria belongs to MTV.**

Two months of college almost done...Wow. Things haven't been so bad, I see Jane most weekends (though I think things aren't going as well for her as they are for me), and Trent calls occasionally for a chat. Kristen is away most of the time, and she barely ever acknowledges me, which I'm fine with. I talked to mom, dad, and Quinn last night on the phone, and all is well.

Quinn is in her last year of high school this year. She is smart, very smart, and I think she's really good at school. Of course, her admitting that would make her a "brain" still. She told me, though, last night that she's kind of glad there isn't a fashion club anymore. Though she still hangs out with those girls, they don't call themselves that anymore. She seems pretty happy, and I think I'm happy for her too.

I've been writing so much lately. It's kind of ridiculous. But that's what I want to do, what I've always wanted. I wonder if nine year old me ever thought I would be writing a novel at a college in Boston at eighteen. Hmmm.

Well, I've probably been boring long enough.

~Daria


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Set in the beginning of November. Daria belongs to MTV.**

Journal,

Thanksgiving break is coming up. I'm bringing Jane home to Lawndale with me, and I'm sure she'll have dinner with my family. And I guess Trent will, too. Oh. I didn't even try to invite Kristen. Hopefully my parents won't be too upset about that. She reminds me of a Fashion Club member grown up.

Jane told me she's been having migraines. I'm so worried for her. At least she's holding up her grades, but it's wearing her out. I told Trent in a phone call last night, and he said, "I think she needs some time back home. Just for a couple days."

After that, we talked about random stuff for a long time, but it didn't feel like a long time. We were just talking like old friends, which I guess we are. I was even laughing at some of the things he was saying.

Oh.

Oh no.

Shit.

I think it's back.

Nope. I don't have a crush on Trent. I'm not sixteen anymore.

Oh, shit.

~Daria


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Set the day before Thanksgiving. Daria belongs to MTV.**

Journal,

It's really late, past midnight actually, and Jane is out cold. I'm at the Lane's. Me and Jane got up early in the morning to catch a flight home, and we got here in the evening. Trent looked really happy to see Jane. They hugged for a long time, and he gave me a pretty long one too. We spent basically all night eating and I drank a can of beer that tasted pretty shitty, and Trent played a bunch of songs on guitar, and we watched too much Sick, Sad World. It was so nice.

I don't have a lot of friends, but the ones I do have are at least somewhat intelligent and nice. I would rather have no friends than bad friends. Jane means so much to me, which I guess you can probably tell, but she seems so down lately. Seeing her face light up when she saw Trent was sweet.

I'm sickening, aren't I?

But anyway, Trent means a lot, too. He's still adjusting to living alone, and I think he's glad to have us back for awhile. Of course it'll be awkward tomorrow at the Morgendorffer Thanksgiving dinner, but I just wanted to enjoy tonight. And hell if I didn't.

~Daria


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Set Thanksgiving night. Daria belongs to MTV.**

Journal,

It's a little weird being back in my old bed, in my padded cell room. I missed it, and I found a bunch of books I left here (which I'll probably take back). Jane and Trent ate dinner with us. It was pretty good, and nothing went horribly wrong. Everyone was in pretty good spirits, though my mom was a bit frazzled at first.

Quinn cut her hair. It's now about to her chin, and it actually looks really nice. My mother kept suggesting that I get mine cut, but I have no desire to. Trent said, "I like Daria's hair", though. Damn him.

Tomorrow I spend a day with my family, and the next morning, me and Jane catch a flight back to Boston. We have to get up pretty early, too. It was nice seeing my family, and four days is just long enough for me.

I'm pretty tired now. Must be the turkey.

~Daria


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Set at the end of November. Daria belongs to MTV.**

Journal,

Christmas is fast approaching. Though I have a lot of work to do until break, I get to go back to Lawndale with Jane for it. Flying is kind of exhausting, to be honest. Everything is becoming kinda exhausting actually. Jane is getting a little better, still has her headaches, but not as often.

I hate saying this, but the highlight of my week is when Trent calls. (Yes, it's weekly now.) It used to be just about checking up on Jane, and he still asks about that, but now we just talk. We were remembering that one time I got my belly button pierced for him and laughing, even though I still think that's kinda embarrassing. I was so dumb at 16.

I suppose we all were, though.

~Daria


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Set mid-December. Daria belongs to MTV.**

Ah, Journal,

Kirsten is watching reality TV. I'm sorry, but who actually likes this shit? Nothing on it is real, obviously. These girls are so stereotyped it hurts. Like the Fashion Club...on steroids. The men are all portrayed as dumb, and they all just wanna get laid. I may support women's rights, but even I know men aren't like that! What the fuck is wrong with society nowadays that we consume and support media like this. I suppose I am being a bit...well, a lot, hypocritical, because I spent the majority of my high school years watching TV that was just as awful.

On another note, it's been snowing all day. I prefer cold weather so much to hot weather. Boston is really nice, actually. Jane wants to live here after graduation. I'm not sure myself, but I'm not going back to live in Lawndale if I can help it. But snow is nice.

My phone is ringing. It's Trent.

God, I feel like I'm a teenager again.

~Daria

**A/N: Daria's rant on reality TV is actually inspired by something I wrote in my journal today. **

**I'm really appreciating the feedback! please continue to read and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Set about a week after the previous entry, and a week before Christmas. Daria belongs to MTV.**

Journal!

Yea, testing. My week has consisted of studying, writing, getting headaches, being concerned about my best friend, damning myself for having a crush on a certain boy, and wishing it would snow again. Really! It hasn't snowed since last week. Now it's just cold and windy.

So next week I take tests, then we have two weeks for Christmas break. Of course it's back to Lawndale for me and Jane.

Ew. I smell nail polish. Kirsten is painting her toes. I'm going to die of asphyxiation.

Okay, anyway, even though I like going home, and even though I complained about the snow and the testing week, I think I've gotten used to this college thing. Getting into the routine was a bit hard at first, but I think I've got the hang of it. I've probably said this before, but I like it. (Most of the time.) I like writing, I like my teachers, I like writing in this stupid thing about my stupid day. Even though I have no idea what else to write...

Let's hope this I survive these couple of weeks.

~Daria

**A/N: Augh, I was so stuck with this chapter. I tried, and I know it sucks...but thanks for the nice reviews on the previous chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Set on a plane to Lawndale. Daria belongs to MTV.**

Journal,

I survived tests. Now I'm on a plane ride to Lawndale with Jane, who seems to be falling asleep. We'll get to Lawndale in probably five and a half hours or so. Christmas is in a little over a week.

I like Christmas, not so much the commercial aspect of it all, but the snow and the trees and the food... and the presents. Though my mom becomes insane because of the stress around this time (more than usual, anyway) and my family is crazy, when the actual day of Christmas comes, it's very nice.

I bought a guitar case for Trent's acoustic, (I spent a lot on it, too), and new black lace up boots for Jane and some paints. She likes to paint designs on her boots.

Well, maybe I should try to sleep now. I can't wait to get home.

~Daria


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: this is st on Christmas Eve. Daria belongs to MTV.**

Journal,

I'm at the Lane's drinking eggnog. I can see the neighbor's trees and lights through the windows. Jane is drawing and Trent is playing something on his guitar. It all seems very picturesque.

Mom probably wants me at home, and I'll probably head over their soon. Quinn is at Sandi's Christmas party with the rest of her friends. When I left, dad was drinking eggnog and rum, which usually calms him down. I think he'll be somewhat sane tonight. I think they all will.

Oh. It's snowing. This is so pretty. Stereotypical, but so pretty.

I'm really corny tonight, aren't I?

But I'm also very happy.

~Daria

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter was so cheesy, but Christmas often puts me in the same mood, and I'm sure I'm not alone. Thanks for the great reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Set Christmas night. Daria belongs to MTV.**

**I also stole the idea of Daria liking backrubs from metameric1...it's a cute idea.**

Journal,

Trent and Jane came over to our house in the afternoon while Quinn was talking on the phone (She really cannot stay away from her friends.), and mom and dad went to the grocery store to get last minute dinner stuff.

Oh! And Trent announced something. He got a job! He's going to start working in a music shop called Silver Platters. He starts in a week. The pay isn't amazing, but it's not minimum wage. I hope it'll last.

I was sitting on the couch, Jane drawing and Trent also lying around. I was wishing it would snow when Trent squeezed my shoulders. I turned around and looked at him. "Hi," I mumbled.

"How're you?"

"Good, I guess."

He sat up and squeezed my shoulders again. "You're tense," he commented. "Mind if I rub your back?" My face was burning, but I couldn't refuse that offer. So I nodded and he just started rubbing my shoulders. I realized it felt really good, even though Jane kept smiling at me. I motioned for her to go back to drawing, which she did, but not before smirking at us a few times.

When Trent was done, I felt so much better. Somewhat loose and really relaxed, so I just murmured "thank you" and lied down.

I fell into that place where you aren't asleep, but aren't awake. I heard Jane and Trent talking quietly. I also heard my parents come in. My mom woke me up, and Quinn came downstairs and asked why I was asleep. I didn't even answer, and mom said it was time to open presents.

I won't explain the whole ordeal, but I got some nice stuff. Jane gave me the most beautiful pen (I'm writing with it now), and a small painting of her and me in high school. It was so pretty.

Trent gave me some clip on earrings ("I couldn't find any clip on belly-button hoops." He said, and I just smiled.) and a really nice journal, to go along with the pen I suppose.

When Jane received her gift, she literally squeaked. She was really happy and is now drawing on her boots. Trent told me he needed a new guitar case and was so happy I got him one, and said he wished he could've gotten me something better. I told him I loved my gifts, thanking him, and he kissed my cheek and said I was welcome.

I was screaming internally.

But all is good now, and it is late. And I am very happy.

I can't talk to Trent without blushing, though.

Did I mention I'm sixteen years old again?

~Daria


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Set a couple days after Christmas. Think the twenty eighth or ninth. Daria belongs to MTV.**

Journal,

I'm sick. Bleh. I have all these nice, good, quiet days, and then I catch a bug. Mom says it's just a touch of the flu, but I still feel like crap.

Speaking of mom, she went back to work today, as did my dad, and my sister went shopping with her friends. Jane is here though; I called her because I got bored. She's doodled all over her boots, and I must admit they look pretty cool. She's just watching TV now. I'm glad she's here.

Everything has been good about the past couple days, but I still have a bit of a problem. I can't get Trent off my mind.

When I started dating Tom and got over Trent, I thought that would be the last of it. I never really pictured breaking up with Tom. The thought barely crossed my mind. Tent was just...Trent to me then, and nothing more. Now, though, whenever he smiles or looks my way, I become...a high schooler. I don't know why, though. Maybe it's because our friendship really seemed to grow lately.

Ugh. I'm done talking about this.

~Daria


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Set New Year's Eve. Daria belongs to MTV.**

Journal,

I got better. And I'm glad I did. Being sick is the equivalent of hell to me. However, I did get a couple backrubs from Trent out of it. God, those things are powerful. But I did get better, at least somewhat quickly.

I was talking to Jane the other afternoon, asking if she's been seeing anyone. She told me about this guy named Brandon, who takes some of the same classes as her. He's an artist as well, but Jane says they're just friends. Hmm...maybe that will change. He sounds okay. I think he would be better for Jane than some of her previous boyfriends.

Okay, her _one boyfriend._

Speaking of talking to friends, me and Trent were talking today, and he just said, out of the blue, "do you know what marriage is?"

I was embarrassed, but asked what anyway.

"Marriage is when the woman asks the man to take off his pajamas...and it's because she wants to send them to the laundry." He said, and I laughed. It's so nice, just talking to him.

Siiiigh...

I just realized I have to go back to Boston on the second. We know the drill by now, catch a plane early, get there in the evening, and class the next day. Blaaah.

Well, I should go. It's New Year's Eve and about half an hour to midnight.

~Daria


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Set on a plane back to Lawndale. Daria belongs to MTV.**

Journal,

I have a lot of things to say, but no idea how to say them, so forgive any awkwardness.

On midnight on New Year's Eve, we all toasted with wine and all hugged, Trent kissing my cheek again. I had fun.

I did sleep a lot on the first, waking up in the afternoon. We hung out again for our last night again, though it didn't have that carefree quality that New Year's Eve did. It was like we were missing each other already, and we were dreading going back to college. I like it pretty well, but being together with my best friends again makes it harder to go back.

The next morning, Jane and me got up pretty early, and to our surprise, Trent was up too.

"It's five in the morning," Jane said.

"I've got work today." he shrugged.

"At, what, seven?" I asked.

"Nah...nine." I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway.

He wasn't going to go to airport with us, so he hugged Jane and she went out to park the car.

"I'm gonna miss you." I told him.

And then he kissed me.

On the lips.

It was pretty long, and it came out of nowhere. When he pulled away I just looked at him. "Why'd you do that?"

"I don't know." He replied, and I smiled again.

"That's okay." I said, any we hugged, and he walked me out to the car.

After we all said goodbye again, we were off to the airport. "What took you so long?" Jane asked.

"Just saying goodbye."

"I'm not stupid, you know. My brother likes you a lot. I'm sure you like him. You guys are cute."

"O-oh..." Is all I could say.

She gave me the Lane-smirk. "Be happy, Daria." She said.

And I guess I am.

~Daria


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Set mid-January. Daria will never belong to me.**

Journal,

I've been back at college for about two and a half weeks now. I feel like I have a lot more homework than usual. It's really piling up every day, and I spend several hours a night on it.

Jane said she feels her muse has been speaking to her lately. Artist talk, I guess. She says Christmas break really helped her recuperate, and she's feeling a lot better than when she started school.

The other day, I spoke to Trent for the first time since saying goodbye at the end of break. He asked the normal questions, how I was, how college was, how Jane was. I was really stupid and kept stumbling over my words, because all I could think of was him kissing me.

(That sounded cheesy.)

"I wish I could see you more often, you know." I mumbled. (I am so stupid.)

"Yeah..." He did the laugh cough thing. "You happen to be the coolest college student I know."

"I'm not THAT cool." I said.

"Too cool for me."

I blushed. (I am so stupid!)

"You're in a band," I pointed out. (Though I wasn't sure what I was trying to prove by that...)

"Oh yeah, about that...not anymore." He said.

"What?"

"Yeah, I left the Spiral a couple days ago. We just...were never going anywhere."

I was really shocked, to be honest. "So, do you like your job?"

"Oh, yeah," he replied, "the pay's alright, I get to recommend albums to people...yeah. It's not too bad."

"I can't believe I'm listening to Trent Lane, professional slacker, saying this." I said, then internally groaned. I should really think before I speak...

"We all gotta grow up sometime." He said. "I was just a little late."

A little after that, we said goodbye.

"Bye, Trent."

"Bye, my favorite college student?"

"I'm your favorite college student?"

"You're my favorite favorite."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I was blushing stupidly. I wish we would establish if we're...a thing, or not. Then again, how do you become a "thing"? Why do they even call it that? What if I'm just dumb and need to get over him?

I AM SO STUPID!

~Daria

**A/N: sorry it was so long this time! Thanks for the great reviews!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I had no idea this would get to 20 chapters! Thank you all!**

**Set the end of January. Daria belongs to MTV.**

Journal,

I've been invited to a party...by this girl in my creative writing class I sometimes talk to, named Clara. She's nice enough, but a pretty big social butterfly, and even though she's nice when we're alone, she more or less ignores me when with company, like everyone else. So I am pretty surprised she invited me. I don't do well at parties, anyway. But...I have to go. Clara's not forcing me or anything, but there's that little voice inside telling me to go. Maybe I'll have fun.

And maybe I'll become rich by mysterious and questionable methods.

Though I know Jane's fine, I still worry about her...and I still wonder where everyone from the hellhole that was Lawndale High is now. Jodie emailed me last night to see how everything was going, and that was so nice of her. Jodie's okay.

I wonder where Brittany went. A little bird told me Kevin had to repeat the year. Also Upchuck. Lord help the people from wherever he goes.

Sometimes, I even miss high school a little. Sure it sucked, but...it's hard to explain.

College is great, though. It's a different world. It gets better. You have your highs and lows, but from what I've experienced, it's completely different than highschool. In a good way.

~Daria


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Set a week after the previous entry.**

**And, to Sarallonga, I realize it looks like I meant Upchuck had to repeat a year but I really meant "Also, I wonder where Upchuck went". I can see how you got confused-thank you for pointing it out!**

Journal,

Well, I went to the party. I just came back and I'm tired, more on that later.

I told Jane about my invitation last night over cheese fries. She was surprised. "Wow. They grow up so fast." I glared at her, but she continued. "At least this girl's nice, and maybe you'll have fun." She pointed out.

"Maybe," I rolled my eyes. "I just hope she knows good music." Jane laughed.

"Have you even tried listening to the radio lately? Besides the college stations...I can handle those."

Jane spent some time telling me about art school and a couple pretentious yet amusing people she's gotten to know. She told me about her teachers and her roommate, who actually sounds pretty cool. Jane said I should come meet her one night. Maybe I will.

"Have you talked to my brother recently?"

"A little, last night."

"Oh. He likes his job, I think, but when he talked to me last week, he said he kinda missed playing for the Spiral. Music is just...apart of him, I guess. It's his form of art."

I smiled. "Yeah, I mean, when I met him, he was just "Jane's hot brother in a kinda crappy band"."

"He's more than that to you now, isn't he?

I blushed and nodded.

"You really like him." She said. I nodded again. She smiled. "Good. But let me be your maid of honor."

I threw a cheese fry at her.

Oh, the party! Well, it wasn't so bad. I put some nice looking clothes, a green blouse and jeans, and I wore a white cardigan with it. As I was looking in the mirror, I realized I was short. I've always been short. This doesn't necessarily bother me, but...I do kinda wish I was taller.

Clara had a lot of people there. Since she lives in a sorority house and not a dorm, there was a lot more room. She greeted me and I hung out by the food until this guy came up to me. Not only were his pants halfway down, he seemed to only wash his hair every century.

"Hey, babe." He said, and I was tempted to pour my beer on him. It wasn't any good anyway. "Wanna dance?"

"No thanks." I replied, and quickly moved away from him.

"Slut!" He called out to me, I just sighed.

The rest of the night was alright. I talked to Clara for awhile, and watched couples go upstairs to make out on the beds. It was a nice house but, God, it was cold. The music wasn't horrible either. I went home around eleven.

It was all slightly reminiscent of Brittany's party back when I moved to Lawndale. Luckily, this was less eventful. Or at least I got out of there before it could become something eventful.

~Daria


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: set the end of January, about a week after the previous entry.**

Journal,

Jane made me tell her every detail of the party, and laughed about the douche that tried to dance with me. "Atta girl." She commented. I mentioned how short I felt next to...almost anyone. (Except my literature teacher. She's even shorter than I am, but she wears heels all the time!)

"Boys like short girls." Jane attempted to console me, but I don't care about boys. Oh. I mean...most boys. (Goddamnit!)

Speaking of it, I had to tell Trent all about the party too. He laughed at most of the stories and told me couple stories about his job. Sometimes people ask about recommendations on albums and such. He says he's always tempted to give them a crap album, but that would be too mean.

When I mentioned being short, I could practically hear his smile when he said "I like your shortness." I rolled my eyes. Not only was I mad at myself for caring about how I look, I was annoyed about my looks themselves! I sighed.

"You're cute, Daria." He said, but then added, "but you're more than that, you're smart and interesting and funny as hell."

I didn't know what to say, I just mumbled, "thank you."

We hung up soon after that.

No more of that. I have to present a speech in class tomorrow. My teacher told me I need to show some more "expression in my voice".

I'll try, Miss Holder, but no promises.

~Daria


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Set around the beginning of February.**

Journal,

Well, the reading of the essay went, more or less, well. Public speaking has never been one of my favorite things to do. Also the classroom was really cold, so I was shaking from the cold and my face was sweating because I was a little, okay, a lot nervous.

I kinda wish I was more confident. Jane is so brave. She has no problem with public speaking or talking to people. She's approachable. I always worked on not being approachable. I once told a therapist that I worked on making people dislike me so I wouldn't feel guilty when they did. When people are friendly towards me, I'm slightly amazed. If I met myself, I wouldn't be friends with myself.

Am I even making sense?

No more of that.

Valentine's day is coming up. I suppose I seem like the person who would hate the holiday, but...I like it. Yeah, it's over commercialized and people are mushy but I don't really care. Like, if you wanna be mushy with your significant other, go ahead, though I'd prefer you not do it in front of me. Also, there's an abundance of candy, and it goes on sale the day after, which is always good. I'm all for candy, no matter what time of year.

I think I'm going to go to bed, and try to untangle the mess of thoughts in my mind right now. Ugh.

~(a very confused) Daria


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Set Valentine's Day!**

Journal,

Oh. My. God.

It's Valentine's Day. Jane came over, since it's Friday and we don't have class tomorrow. She brought chocolate in a heart shaped case and some bad movies. "Wanna eat too much of this crap and declare our undying love for each other?"

"I'm game," I replied, feeling myself starting to smile. "I'm glad Kirsten's not here."

We started the first movie and my phone started ringing. "C'mon," Jane complained, "it was just starting to get really shitty."

I picked it up, and it was Trent. Jane took one look at me, then nodded and said, "Ooohhh." Damn me and my tendency to blush.

"Hey, Daria." He said, I greeted him back. We wished each other a happy Valentine's Day. I asked him how work was going and he said it was good. He told Mr about how he didn't like this holiday very much.

"Oh," I said. "I like it. I take any chance to eat an unhealthy amount of chocolate whenever possible." He laugh-coughed.

"Hmm, maybe I should look on the positive side like you always do." He joked. (Flirted?)

"Are you being cynical with me?" I chuckled.

"I thought you'd know it when you heard it."

Then, I said something really stupid. "I-I miss you. Well...me and Jane miss you..."

"I miss you, too. Are you and Janey coming back for spring break?"

I thought for a second. "Maybe you should come over here."

"Actually...maybe I should. I've never been Boston." I realized Jane had unpaused the movie. "I just have to see if I can get some time off. But hey, anything beats Lawndale. If I were as smart as you when I was your age, I would've hauled ass as soon as I could."

"Don't feel bad. You're still young, and you've got time. Maybe if you make enough money...you could rent out an apartment here..." I realized I was dreaming out loud.

"I'd like that."

"So would I. I, um, really like you, Trent."

"I like you, too."

"Talk to you later?"

"Bye. Have a good night. Tell Janey I say hi. And take care, Daria."

"You, too."

UGH.

WHY DID I SAY THAT?

I thought reading out loud in front of the class suddenly would give me instant confidence. What am I, six? You don't just say "Ummm...I like you a lot." I'm almost nineteen! A friggin ADULT! Yet I act like I'm sixteen in front of a guy who is my best friend's older brother! What am I DOING?

He must think I'm an idiot.

Jane teased me for awhile, and we watched a few more movies until she fell asleep, and I'm about to, too.

Happy Valentine's Day...I don't think I like this holiday anymore.

Blaaaaah.

~Daria


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Set the end of February.**

Journal,

I just got off the phone with Quinn. I can't believe she's going to be graduating this year. It's almost a little weird, how vividly I remember moving to Lawndale, and how she instantly adapted to the new setting. Because she was "cool" and had a "cute name". How she refused to be seen with me at school, and how I was her "cousin" or her "exchange student" or her "maid". But she grew up. Quinn became so much over the course of those years, and, just as I did, she matured and learned. She's not so bad.

Oh, and Jane has a date. Well, she went ON a date. With this boy, Chris. He's the artsy type, really nice from what I've heard of him. They got pizza and talked, and she said he's really interesting and smart. Of course I'm going to have to meet him, just to see what he'll be like when I make him cheat on Jane with me.

Ha ha. I'm so funny.

I was thinking (as I obviously have been doing a lot of lately) of kissing, not with anyone in particular. Just kissing, and I thought of how much I like it. Kissing is nice. Really. It's even nicer when it's not only physical, but has an emotional aspect, even though that part of it can kinda screw you up in certain situations. I haven't kissed many boys in my life, but each of them have been worth it. Just because you no longer feel romantic towards a person doesn't mean they aren't worth it anymore. The media has this obsession with romantic love, all the time, all day, every day. Though I think it's a wonderful thing, I also like the other types of it.

I don't know if I exactly loved Tom romantically. I did feel romantic towards him, and he definitely shaped me and helped me through my last year of high school. But love? Maybe. I don't know. Tom was an important person in my life. He still is. Though I have no desire to continue anything romantic with him, I enjoyed our time together very much, and I thank him.

I also thank Trent, for his friendship over the years, and I look forward to see what will happen between us in the years to come, be it romantic or not. To say I'm not anxious about it would be a lie, but our friendship seems to grow with every phone conversation, and right now, I think that's okay.

So. Those are just my thoughts for the night.

~Daria

**A/N: Aaah, sorry tonight's chapter was so long and rambly. I too had a lot on my mind, and writing has always been my comfort. Thank you for the lovely reviews. **

**-Lulamae**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Set the beginning of March.**

Journal,

I just got back from a hangout date with Jane. We went to a Mexican food place and then went thrift shopping. It was a good Saturday. This week, however, has been unbearably long for some reason. I'm swamped with homework as usual, and I can't seem to get enough sleep. Ugh.

I feel like I whine too much.

Oh, and I talked to Trent yesterday. He can't come over to Boston for spring break because he needs to work. He's saving for something special. He won't tell me what it is exactly. I talked to my mom today and she said she wanted me back in Lawndale for spring break. "Just one last time with us, Daria." She said. "We wanna make sure you're okay. It's only your first year of college."

There's this weird impulse I've been fighting all day-i feel the need to contact Tom. Just to check on him, nothing more. I have his email, but we've never exchanged any sort of conversation. I said before Tom was important to me. I just need to see how he's doing.

Okay. I'm gonna do it...more later

* * *

Here's the (pathetic) email I sent him:

Hey, Tom,

I just wanted to see how things were going, with us both at separate colleges. All's good for me, I actually really enjoy college. It's a whole different world compared to high school. Which is good. Jane's great, too.

Feel free to shoot me an email if you ever wanna chat.

* * *

Oh well. No harm in hitting up an old friend, I guess. Now to see how he responds.

~Daria

**A/N: Blaaah. This chapter bombed. Thanks for the positive reviews. I'll try and update a little more frequently next time. I got stuck in a rut, what can ya do.**

**-Lulamae**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Set a week after the previous entry.**

Journal,

I got a reply from Tom:

* * *

_Daria, it's nice to hear from you!_

_College is stressful, but like you said, it really is completely different. I'm glad to hear Jane is good, though I never really pictured her ever going to college. I've made a lot of new friends, and I do have a girlfriend. You'd like her. _

_Thanks for hitting me up!_

* * *

**Okay,** so...Tom's got a girlfriend. Okay.

Hm. Well. That's nice, I suppose. I've gotta get together for pizza or something with him.

It's odd, him coming back into my life. It hasn't been that long, but it feels like it. I'm not interested in dating him again, but I am interested in being friends. Besides, I don't need boy trouble in my life.

For literature class, we have to read "Catcher in the Rye". Which is kind of an unoriginal pick, but at least it's not the ever-dreaded "To Kill A Mockingbird". I like both books, it's just the books they always make you read. Sigh.

I'm tired now. Goodnight.

~Daria

**A/N: This story may go on hiatus. I don't have a lot of time anymore and it's not going anywhere. I need to sort out some thoughts and ideas for this and decide whether I want to continue it or not. Thank you all for reading, and I'll update when I feel I'm ready to start this up again. Which may be soon, you never know.**

**-Lulamae**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: This is set a week after the previous entry. And thank the Lord for sudden inspiration. (I was jotting down notes for this chapter in science class the other day!**

Journal,

I just finished "Catcher in the Rye" and now I can sort of hear Kirsten's reality TV show, but I have headphones on. My mind is wandering, and it's nice. I've thought of all sorts of things lately, and though it can be exhausting at times, sometimes I like to think.

Tom invited me to hang out with him and his girlfriend tomorrow night. Jane has a date with Chris, so I guess I should go. I'd like to meet his girlfriend, anyway. Her name is Donna, he said. I like that name. I hope I like her. Jane was a bit surprised when I told her. "You're not gonna...be with him again, are you? I mean, you don't still like him?"

And of course I don't. But I want to be friends. Why can't anyone understand that? That after to break up with someone, you can still be friends.

Anyway. I don't really want to go back to Lawndale for spring break. Flying is boring, but at least my parents pay. Which is nice of them, so I really shouldn't be complaining, but I want Trent to come over and for us to have a week together, me and Jane and him. We will sometime. Hopefully.

~Daria

**A/N: Looooong sigh! This took me awhile, and I'm a bit stuck still. But this was one of those transition chapters. Things will start to get interesting soon. Thank you for the kind reviews**!


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Set the day after the previous entry.**

Journal,

Tonight was...ridiculous. And fun. And ridiculously fun.

I met Donna, Tom's girlfriend. She's short, like me! (Maybe Tom has a thing for short girls) She has red hair and is actually really pretty. I can see why Tom likes her. Also, she's funny! We watched a movie and she was making hilarious and sarcastic comments the whole way through. It wasn't annoying, like sometimes it is.

And the thing about her and Tom...they included me. They made it worth driving an hour to Tom's college to see them. I wasn't an awkward third wheel. And they seem like friends. Yeah, they were couple-ish, but not overboard, and you can tell they're good, if not best, friends. And...that's actually beautiful.

I actually mentioned it to them and said, "It's sweet how you guys seem to be best friends."

"Yeah...I think friendship is such an important part of a relationship," Donna replied with her New York accent. "And as your friendship grows over the days, weeks, months, even years...it can grow into even more than just friendship."

I thought of Trent then, about how me and him had been friends for a long time, and how we were, I guess, slowly becoming something more than that. "That's so true."

Overall, it was a really great night. We laughed a lot. Like I said, they were so welcoming and nice to me. Now I've got to tell Jane all about it.

~Daria

**A/N: Thank you for the nice reviews! I really appreciate it. I'm going to try and update this as frequently as possible. Thanks again for reading.**

**-Lulamae**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: This weekend will be a busy one for me, so I don't know if I can update. This is set during the beginning of April.**

Journal,

Three more weeks until spring break. I can hear Kirsten talking on the phone with her friend. Apparently they're going to New York for spring break. (Why am I kind of jealous?)

Jane made me tell her all about my time with Tom and his girlfriend over the phone last night. She found it all amusing. "Maybe I'll have to meet this girl."

"She's not so bad." I said.

"That's a pretty high compliment coming from Daria Morgendorffer." I could hear the sarcastic smirk on Jane's face.

"Oh, shut up."

"Excited to go back to Lawndale?"

I sighed. "Not really."

"Yeah, me either. But I wanna see my brother again. Don't you?"

"Umm. Yeah." I said, trying to sound like I didn't care. "How was your date with Chris?"

"Really great. He lived in New York before he left for college."

"So eccentric!" I gasped.

"Shut up. Anyway, we went to a Italian food place and then went to an arcade, which is kind of middle school, but he made it fun. I spent, like, all my change on skee ball, and I told him about my family. Oh, and you. He wants to meet you sometime."

"Oh, of course I have to meet him. I have to see if he's cute enough to cheat on with."

Jane laughed. "We'll never hear the end of that."

"No way."

"Hey, um...thanks, by the way."

"For what?"

"Sticking by me. Like, I was kinda afraid we would...drift apart as college started, but I feel...closer to you somehow. I mean, I know we see each other during the weekends, but...the weeks are long for me...you help me stay sane. Well, you and my roommate."

"Same to you. I hope we don't grow apart. Despite our...troubles...in the past, you've been with me for, most of the way. Which is cheesy. I know. But I can't think of any other way to describe it." We both laughed.

"I'm gonna puke from all this sugarcoating."

"Love you, too, Jane."

"Talk to ya later, Amiga."

"Adios."

As we hung up, I felt really happy. It's odd how little things can make your day.

I'm so mushy.

~Daria

**A/N: Sorry for a boring chapter, but I wanted to explore Daria and Jane's friendship a bit more. I always found it to be one of the best parts of the show, watching their friendship develop and grow as they went through things together. Things will start to get better soon. Thank you for the reviews!**

**-Lulamae**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Set a week after the previous entry.**

Journal,

It's been a long, headache inducing week. Kirsten's boyfriend broke up with her and she's still not over it. I understand a breakup can be an emotional experience, I've been through one myself. But it gets irritating after the third day of crying.

Talked to Quinn yesterday on the phone. "I actually can't believe I'm going to be graduating this year." She said.

"You're not alone. It seems like yesterday that I was just your distant cousin."

"Hey!" I laughed a little.

"I'm kidding, Quinn. You've...grown up a lot."

"That's nice of you to say...I miss you."

I didn't know how to respond to that, but it did touch me. "Yeah," I said dumbly. "You, too."

And I do miss her! I miss my family, I do. I miss everyone. Well, okay. No. I don't.

It feels like this year went fast. A lot of stuff happened, though. But nothing too extreme. Besides awkwardly kissing a boy I've been being feeling things I haven't felt towards him in years (that was such an awkward sentance, but I couldn't find another way to word it), or going to a party and slightly in enjoying myself, or meeting my ex-boyfriend's new girlfriend. I don't wanna say it's been a low key year, but it hasn't been the most exciting. And that's okay.

Though since I still have about two more months until the summer. Something huge could happen. Maybe.

~Daria

**A/N: Thank you for the great reviews! I wanted to show a little more of Quinn and Daria's relationship. I really like how Quinn grew up towards the end if the series, and it made her so much more likable. Sisters may fight, but friendship between two siblings is really beautiful.**

**-Lulamae**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Set mid-April. **

Journal,

Exactly one week until spring break. I talked to Trent on the phone yesterday, and he said, "It feels like I haven't seen you in forever," and I felt just the same.

"How's work?" I asked.

"Great," he said, "I don't mind it. It used to be a drag to get up early, but I'm used to it now."

"Oh, I hope you haven't lost your passion for sleeping." I literally almost threw the phone across the room after I said that. It sounded SO wrong. (Because I have the mentality of middle schooler. Ugh.)

"Nope, I still sleep a lot on the weekends." He laughed and I pretended not to feel dumb. "So Janey's got a boyfriend?"

"Uh, they've been on a few dates, but I don't know if they're...actually a couple. He's a good guy, though. Jane is happy."

"Oh," he replied. "That's good. The whole thing with Tom made her really...emotional, I guess, and I was worried for her. Not like a crying emotional, though...just really quiet. Not that Tom was a bad guy, but...not right for her. Y'know?"

"Yeah."

"I mean, I dated this girl named Monique. I think you met her once. She was a great girl. Funny and different. But we just weren't right for each other, not in that way anyway. I still love this girl, just not in that way." He exhaled. "Sorry for rambling on you."

"No, I get where you're coming from. Have you...dated anyone else?"

"Oh, yeah, it no one as serious as Monique. We were on and off for a couple years. And, there's this girl, now, she means a lot to me. I mean, I haven't seen her in a while, but we've known each other for a long time. At first she was quiet around me, and didn't talk much, but then I found out she was funny. And not just that, but smart, and beautiful." I was blushing mad.

"I know how you feel. I feel the same way towards this guy. At first I had a huge schoolgirl crush on him. Then we became friends. Then I decided he was too lazy and wasn't good for me. Of course we were still friends, but then things changed...he changed. He's a great guy, he always was. He still is."

"You are one of my favorite people."

"Talk to you next week?"

I could hear his smile. "Of course."

"Bye." I replied, and we hung up.

When I put the phone down, I put my face in my hands and let myself smile like an idiot for awhile.

~Daria

**A/N: Tired not to go too OOC here. It's quite fluffy, I know. I couldn't help myself. Thank you for the reviews!**

**-Lulamae**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Set the end of April. The day after they arrive in Lawndale**

Journal,

It's early in the morning, but I had an eventful day yesterday. I went straight to my house after I got off my flight around five. My mom was sitting on the steps looking over paperwork or something, and my dad was washing the cars. "Daria!" He called, and I accepted the hug he gave me. "How's college, kiddo? Hard? Scary?"

"I'm high on life, Dad," I replied.

"What's 'life'? Some new drug?" He asked, shouting.

I saw my mom shake her head. "Jake," she began, then hugged me. "Your sister's inside." I grabbed my bags and walked in the house I grew up in. It's been a little odd each time, walking in after being gone.

My sister was sitting at the table reading a magazine with an old friend of her. They were both drinking coffee. "Daria!" She exclaimed, running to hug me. I've never been the hug-ish type, but I patted her back in response.

"Hi, Quinn," I said. I knew her friend at the table, but I couldn't remember her name. "Hi, um..."

"Stacey." She said. Then I remembered. She was the girl me and Jane got stuck on the ferris wheel with at the fair in high school. She was the one crying about a boy. But now she looked different. She was pretty, with that reserved smile on her lips. "I remember you." She said. "Quinn's maid, right?"

"Uh..." I began. She laughed.

"I'm joking! I know you're her sister!" I genuinely smiled. Quinn wasn't the only one to grow up these past years.

"I'm heading over to Jane's. I'll be gone for a while." I told Quinn, then walked over to the Lane's.

Trent greeted me at the door, and he instantly scooped me up into a hug. And I actually reciprocated. He had such a nice, firm grip on me that my feet were hovering above the ground a bit. "It's nice to see you," he whispered. I hugged him tighter in reply.

When we finally got off each other, we found Jane sitting on the floor of their living room, sketching. "Hola, Amiga."

"Hey," I said, joining her on the floor. "Do you remember Stacey?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I just saw her. Her and Quinn are hanging out. She's so...different. It's kinda weird."

I heard Trent popping popcorn for us all as Jane asked, "different in a good or bad way?"

"Good way."

"How odd." She turned to face me. "You have no idea how happy I am to be home." She said.

"No kidding," I said. And it was true.

Trent joined us with popcorn and beer (the really gross kind that I drink anyway), and sat around talking for a long time. Jane started to get tired, so she went to bed.

"And then there were two," I said. He patted the seat next to him on the couch: an invitation. I got off my place on the floor and joined him. "Hello."

"Hey," he said, and we just kind of looked at each other until I leaned forward and kissed him. It was a long kiss, and I probably tasted like beer, but he kissed back, and that was perfect.

"God, it's so good to see you again," I said, resting my head on his shoulder. He nodded in agreement and kissed the side of my head. We laid there on the couch together for a while with my head on his chest. It was so nice. It was like we were saying things we wanted to, but not through words. I don't even know if I can describe it.

"So does this mean you'd like to try a relationship?" He asked sleepily.

"Yes, yes, yes. A million times yes." I replied, kissing his lips.

I fell asleep with him on the couch. We woke up around six, and I can hear him getting ready for work. Jane's still asleep.

Now I am in a relationship with my best friend's brother.

Someone contact sixteen year old me, she'd pee her pants or something.

~Daria

**A/N: Hopefully this wasn't too cheesy. And yes, I stole one of Jake's lines from the Daria movie trailer CollegeHumor made...which, is you haven't seen, you totally should! Thank you for the great reviews!**

**-Lulamae :-) **


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Set the day after the precious entry.**

Journal,

When Jane woke up yesterday, Trent was gone. "Oh, did you sleep here?"

"Yeah,"

"On the couch?"

"Um. Yeah."

Jane's eyebrow raised. "With my brother?"

I rolled my eyes. "No. I mean, kind of. We had all our clothes on! I swear!"

She laughed. "I'm just joking. You two don't seem like the type to jump into bed."

I sighed. "Shut up."

"We should go downtown today," she changed the subject, luckily. "I wanna go shopping, and I'd like to get some more brushes."

"Okay," I agreed. I went home and changed, since I had slept in my clothes.

"Daria, we need to buy you some new clothes." Quinn said as she caught me putting my boots on. I was wearing a green T-shirt, a brown cardigan, a skirt, and my boots. I didn't look runway ready, but I didn't look horrible. "Don't you but your clothes from Goodwill?"

"Some," I replied. Quinn sighed.

"You should get your ears pierced, too." She suggested. "And you really DID look cute with that belly button hoop. When you had it."

"What belly button hoop? I never pierced my belly button!"

"OH MY GOD! Yes, you did! I remember it clearly! Then it was gone in like two days!"

"Maybe you should see someone about your delusions," I said. I know I was being a little mean.

"Ugh, Daria!"

"Love you, too, sis!" I said on the way out of the door, and I saw a smile on her face as she rolled her eyes.

And I do love my sister!

Anyway, me and Jane got coffee and spent the whole day walking around downtown. I saw these jeans at a thrift store. They were calling to me or something, and I had to try them on. They fit absolutely perfectly. Jane's eyes widened. "Damn, Morgendorffer. I didn't know you had hips. Wow."

"Should I buy these?"

"Hell, yes! You hide your body, Daria. You have nice curves. Show them off." She encouraged. So I bought them. They were cheap and they looked nice. She got her paint brushes and her art stuff. And we looked at piercings in that little shop where I got my navel pierced. Everything was on sale, because they're going to close down next month.

"Really?" Asked Jane.

"Yup," the Australian owner said. "Never got enough business."

"Aw," she said. She bought some earrings, and as we walked out she asked, "do you think I should get my nose pierced?"

"Um, it wouldn't look bad."

"Maybe we'll go down one day and get pierced?" She nudged me.

"Of course. Oh, look, a flying pig!" I exclaimed, pointing at nothing.

She laughed.

~Daria

**A/N: I know I always say thank you the reviews, but I mean it! You all make me smile. Thank you so much! When I first started this story, I had no idea it would get this far. So, thanks for being rad and actually reading my story, especially metameric1, who writes fabulous Trent/Daria fanfics, and elainefr, who has read my story from the beginning. And everyone else. :-)**

**-Lulamae :-) **


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Set several days after the precious entry.**

Journal,

It's been an interesting couple of days.

I was watching TV with Trent and Jane the other day after me and Jane's shopping trip, Trent's head on my lap (Jane has accepted our relationship fast, but I think she saw it coming). I was thinking about whether I should get my ears pierced, staring into space.

"You okay?" Trent asked, bringing me back to reality.

"Uh. Yeah. Just thinking." I replied. "Do you think I should get my ears pierced?" He laughed.

"Did I put ideas in your head, Daria?" Jane asked.

"No..." I lied.

"It doesn't really hurt." Trent told me.

Jane agreed. "Yeah, it's like a sharp pinch for a few seconds. It hurts a little, but it's really worth it. You'd look nice."

I felt my earlobes. "I'd look good with piercings?"

"You don't have to get three in one day!" Jane said. "Just start with your earlobes, and if you want another one, then get one after your lobes had healed. That's what I did."

I thought more and felt my ears. "Hm. Okay."

"Just think on it for awhile. You don't have to do anything right away." Trent said, then kissed my hand.

Jane made a "blechhhh" noise. "Could you guys not?"

That was a nice night.

The next day was uneventful, and the day after that (today), I drove for awhile, just to be alone. I looked at some bookstores, then ended up downtown. Then I ended up in front of that little piercing shop that will be closing down soon. I walked in and just said, "Can I get my ears pierced?"

The whole procedure was scary, even more so alone. But earlobes, if cleaned and taken care of properly, can't cause much trouble. I remember when my sister got her ears pierced, she cleaned them religiously every day. And she ended up just fine.

It was like a sharp pinch, and they kind of burned a little while after, but they're fine now. I have little silver spheres, and they don't look so bad.

Quinn was the first to see them. "Daria!" She exclaimed. "Those aren't...real, are they?"

"Yup." I sighed, showing them to her.

"They are ADORABLE!" She squealed.

"Yes, and then of you squeak like that again, I may have another piercing." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Has Jane seen them yet?"

"No, but I'm going to show them to her." Then I thought of Trent. "And Trent, too."

"Does he STILL live in that house? Gosh, what a slacker."

"No, he has a job. He works at a record store. He's not a slacker anymore,"

"You seem defensive...hey...I didn't know you still liked him!"

I groaned. "Uh...I'm actually his girlfriend."

My sister gasped. "Oh my God! Daria! You actually have a boyfriend!"

"I've had one before."

"I know, but you're so picky about boys. And you kinda dated Tom on accident, anyway." (How do you date someone on accident?!) "But I am really happy for you!" She said. "It's so great that you have someone. I hope you guys are together for a long time. I mean it."

"Thanks. Now I have to go and show him my ears."

"Good luck!"

When I showed up at the Lane's, Jane let me in normally. "Wait," she said and pulled my hair back. "Daria Marigold Morgendorffer!"

"Ew, don't say my middle name."

"Those are not real."

"Um."

"Oh my gosh! They're great! I love them! Really!"

"Thanks," I mumbled. "Got any popcorn?"

We ate popcorn and talked for awhile, and then Trent came home from work. He greeted us normally, then changed and joined us. He kissed my cheek, then took a second look at me. "Hey..." I saw a smile on his lips. "When did that happen?"

"This afternoon."

"With Janey?"

"No, it was a surprise for me, too." Jane said.

"Daria?"

"Yes?"

"It looks really hot." He said, and we laughed.

"Please don't start kissing again," Jane groaned, covering her eyes.

So now my ears are pierced, which is weird, but...pretty cool.

This spring break has been more eventful than I thought it would be.

~Daria

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I'm doing a musical right now, and rehearsals are beginning to pile up with school. I will try to update when I can. This story is special to me, and hopefully you're all enjoying it.**

**-Lulamae :-) **


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Set the day after the previous entry.**

Journal,

Me and Jane have to leave in two days. Tomorrow is Easter. My Aunt Amy came over. I haven't seen her in such a long time, and she is one of my favorite people. Not just as a family member, but a friend. She gets me. Very few people do, which sorta sound pretentious...but I've never felt like my family connected with me. I love them. They're just more outgoing than I am, which is fine. They accept me, though, and that's what matters. The thing about aunt Amy, is, though, that she understands my more...introverted mentality. That sound pretentious. I'm sounding pretentious.

As an aspiring writer, I can barely word things right.

Anyway, enough of that. Today Jane went to an art thing, and I found Trent sitting outside their house smoking. "Hey. Jane's not here." He said.

"Yeah, she told me she wasn't gonna be here today. I came to see you." I sat down next to him and he put out his cigarette. "I don't mind."

"Oh. Some of my girlfriends didn't like it." he shrugged and lit another.

"Can I, uh, try one?" I asked. I have never had a desire to smoke, but I just wanted to see what it was like.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." He gave me one and Iit it, and I inhaled. Then I started coughing like crazy. It was weird. It burned horribly. I didn't like it very much. I took a few more drags and then decided to give up. "Sorry, this, um, isn't my thing."

He laughed and put it out for me. "I don't do it as often as I used to. They started costing way too much. It's definitely not for everyone."

I blinked a few times and took a deep breath. "Yeah, definitely." We laughed and I kissed him. It was a long kiss, and he smelled smokey in a good way. I've said it before and I'll say it again, I love kissing. And with someone I like as much as Trent, it makes it all the more better.

"You are amazing." He breathed after the kiss. Then my phone rang.

"Way to kill the mood," I mumbled. And it was my mother, too. "Where are you? Aunt Amy is here!" She said. I gasped and said I'd be right there. "I have to go. I will talk to you tonight." I promised. We kissed again and I ran off to my house.

My mom was standing with my aunt Amy, who I ran to. "Hi," I said, out of breath. She looked at me and smiled.

"Daria, I know you're not a hugger, but I have to do this." And we hugged. "You look so mature now! You're beautiful. And look! Your ears are pierced. Oh, Daria, you've grown up!" I smiled.

"Thank you. You're here early. In was told you were coming tomorrow."

"I like to surprise people."

"Daria, where were you?" My mother asked.

"At the Lane's." I replied. She nodded and walked me and aunt Amy inside. She sat down with me on the couch while my mom talked to people from her work on the phone.

"So, Daria, how are you doing? How's college?"

"It's...pretty good. Hard, but not so bad."

"You been on any dates?" She smirked.

"Uh...I actually have a boyfriend."

All of a sudden I heard "WHAT?" from my mother. "Daria, since when do you have a boyfriend?"

"I thought you were talking to people on the phone."

"I just hung up. Who is it?"

"Trent Lane?"

"Wait, Jane's brother? That slacker?"

"Remember, mom, he got a job at Christmas? And he's still working today?"

"And HOW long have you been dating him?"

"About a week." I felt like I was being interrogated.

"Well then. I doubt it will last, none of my relationships in college did, but it's your choice." She sighed and went back to the phone.

Amy was still smirking. "She'll get over it. He sounds great."

The rest of the day I hung around the house, and now I'm with Jane watching old horror movies. She laughed when I told her about my mom's reactions to my relationship with Trent.

"Daria, if you're worried about breaking up soon, don't. He's mad about you, really. I can just tell. He was telling me about how you tired to smoke today, and the way he looks when he talks about you...it's almost kind of cute."

I blushed.

I don't really want to go back to Boston. Well, I want Trent in Boston with me and Jane.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: A quick note before we begin: I write these chapters mostly at night, not terribly late but I am a bit tired when I write them. I do tend to make typos and forget things. I do proofread, though! Thank you for your patience!**

**Anyway, set the day after the previous entry. **

Journal,

I spent the day with my family and the Lanes. We had a long dinner together, and even after we had finished eating we sat around talking. My mom was watching Trent suspiciously almost the whole time. Towards the end of dinner, though, I think she saw that he's a good guy. My dad was oblivious, as usual.

I realized that it's almost May, and we have one more month of school until freshman year is over. My mom gave that sentimental "oh, time goes by so fast," speech. Which I guess is kind of true.

"I wish you could come to Boston with us," I told Trent tonight. He was playing guitar in our living room while my mother and aunt Amy cleaned up. Jane was sitting and sketching.

"Yeah." He replied, smiling. "It's so quiet without you and Janey. You guys aren't loud or anything, but I miss when I could hear your voices when I passed by her door. I miss seeing you every day." I had to contain my dumb girly sigh.

"Oh, shut up." I said, looking at my shoes. He continued to play his song, and I quietly conversed with Jane. It was a quiet evening, and even though I don't want to leave tomorrow, this was such a great spring break. An eventful one, too. (My mom was so proud of me for getting my ears pierced, by the way) It made me think a lot, especially tonight, about how people can have such an impact on your life. I have no idea what I'd do without Jane and Trent. This week will stick with me for a long time.

~Daria

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. Next week is tech week, which means I will be doing dress rehearsals for my musical every night until opening night on Friday. There's obviously going to be a shortage of updates. I hate seeing stories never updated, though, and hopefully that will never happen with this one.**

**-Lulamae :-) **


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Jotted this down during a pause in rehearsals. Set the day after the previous entry.**

Journal,

It's eleven, and I'm back in Boston, listening to Kirsten's loud pop music. I've spent most of my day flying, but me, Jane, and Trent went out for breakfast before we caught our flight. "What are we gonna do this summer?" Jane asked.

"Well. I wanna see my sister graduate, but we should do something together this summer. My roommate went to New York for spring break."

"I've always wanted to go to New York," Trent said. "Sounds like fun. Janey?"

"I'm up for it. There's a lot of cool art museums in New York. Probably some cool shops."

"Probably? It's New York. There is no 'probably'." Trent replied.

"Do you think you could come?" I asked.

"If I can get some time off work." He said.

"I hope we can." Jane sighed.

After we finished eating, Trent drove us to the airport. "I'll miss you." Jane said, and hugged him. She got our bags out of the car and let me and Trent talk alone.

"See you soon," he said, kissing my lips so lightly that they barely touched. "You make me smile."

I blushed. "Talk to you soon. We'll all go to New York together." I squeezed his hands. He kissed me one last time, and me and Jane went back to Boston.

"One more month of freshman year." Jane reflected on the plane. I was quiet. "Do you miss him?" She asked.

"Maybe," I mumbled.

"I always miss him. It's just odd not having him around all the time. You know us. He's always there for me. And for you. And you guts are dating, which is so great! It's so adorable, just saying. I hate saying things are adorable, but you guys are. But you know. Life goes on. What's that French phrase?"

"C'est la vie?"

"Yeah. It means 'that's life' right?"

I nodded. "It's just weird." Jane added.

We talked a little more, and she slept the rest of the flight. I can't sleep on planes, so I read. It was a pretty quick flight.

I tried to ask Kirsten how New York was, and she just said, "how do you think?" In a rude voice. I backed off.

Oh well. Nine months down, one to go...

~Daria

**A/N: Kirsten is actually based on someone I know in real life, sadly. Very unnecessarily rude. And if course, I have to stand next to her in almost every scene I am in for the musical. Blaah. **

**Sorry. Went off track. Thank you for the reviews. Things will start to get more exciting soon.**

**-Lulamae**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Set a week after the previous entry. (Mid-May)**

Journal,

I have maybe two and a half weeks of school left. Then, I am going back to Lawndale to see Quinn graduate, and then me, Jane, and Trent may go to New York. We're working on the details.

Last weekend I hung out with Donna, Tom's girlfriend. She invited me to meet her at this little restaurant halfway between her school and mine. She was a nice girl when I met her, so I said yes. I found out that she wasn't only nice and pretty, she was smart. She's studying to be a teacher.

"How's Tom?" I asked.

"Good...he says hi. He's working pretty hard in school."

"How long have you guys been together?"

"Several months now...how long were you guys together?"

I had to think. "Um. Maybe a year?" She looked surprised.

"The thing about him is...I've been in relationships before, and they've been...serious enough, but this is different. Maybe because we're in college? He just...he's a good guy, and I'm glad he's my boyfriend."

"Tom was my first boyfriend. Although it didn't work out between us...I hope it does with you guys. You two seem happy, and I'm glad you're willing to talk to me about it." I said earnestly. She smiled.

"You didn't date anyone else before Tom?"

"No...but I'm dating someone currently."

She put her chin in her hands and smiled. "Tell me about him." I laughed a little.

I told her about Trent, about how we had become friends over the years and a little bit about my schoolgirl crush. I told her a bit about how we slowly became more than friends. When I was talking about it, it seemed like it wasn't my story. I wasn't lying, but it seemed like someone else's story, something that would happen to anyone but me.

"That's very sweet." Donna said. "What does he do?"

"Works at a record shop. He used to be in a band."

"Aw, you fell in love with a musician."

I bit my lip, "I'm not sure about the love part yet."

"Oh...well don't rush yourself with that. Just remember when you say it, you can't unsay it. It's a bigger step than most people think."

When we left, she gave me her number and email. "Let me know if you ever need anything."

"Same to you." I replied.

Donna is slowly becoming one of my favorite people.

~Daria

**A/N: This chapter wasn't that great. I'd like to blame it on my not writing for awhile. I will try to update more now, because we have one weekend of shows left. Thank you for the reviews!**

**-Lulamae**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Set at the end of May.**

Journal,

I'm listening to Kirsten talk on the phone while watching a black and white version of Cinderella on TV. School ends soon, so it's been a long, long week, full of tests. Jane's exhausted. I'm exhausted. Final exams are more draining than one might think.

After I go back to Lawndale for a week next weekend, me, Jane, and Trent will fly to New York together! Trent asked my parents for permission to take me there with them, and they got us this amazingly nice hotel just by Time's Square.

When Trent told me last night over the phone, I almost squeaked. "You're not being serious?" I asked.

"I am," I could hear his smile.

"Oh, God, thank you, Trent! Tell my parents thank you!"

"And thank my boss for giving me vacation time." He added with a chuckle.

"I can't wait to see you again."

"One more week." He replied.

We said goodbye and I felt so happy and so excited.

My thoughts have drifted to my birthday, even though it's in August and still months away. I'll be nineteen years old. That's odd to think about. Jane's birthday is on July 14th. And...I don't remember Trent's. Oops. I'm a bad girlfriend.

Anyway, it's weird enough being eighteen because sometimes I'll just think "I'm legally an adult". And that's just weird! Though adulthood is...kinda the same, besides the fact that your parents no longer dictate everything you do (mostly).

Like I said. It's weird.

~Daria

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews.**

**-Lulamae**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Set a** **few weeks after the previous entry.**

Journal,

It's been an eventful couple of weeks. Last week was a bunch of parties (for Kirsten) and moving out of dorms and awkward goodbyes to classmates I didn't really engage with. Clara told me she would miss me and was looking forward to seeing me next year. Which was nice of her.

On Sunday, I flew to Lawndale, and on Friday, Quinn graduated. And Sandi and Stacey, but not Tiffany. Does that surprise anyone, though? We spent Friday night hanging out, just me ans Jane and Trent, while Quinn went to a party. Today Quinn and Stacey hung out at the house, and I packed for New York and listened to them talk. My Lord, they've matured so much. Stacey sounds so happy, too, and I remember her looking so sad sometimes.

I can't believe I'm going to New York tomorrow morning.

~Daria

**A/N: Sorry this was so short, this was just a "transition chapter". Thanks for the reviews.**


End file.
